


Commit

by PinesiaVines, Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1945, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Commissioned Works, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Tetsurou tahu; dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Ketika Tetsurou melihat satu-satunya bolamata yang tersisa di wajah itu, yang membelalak dengan bagian tengahnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar, menyisihkan sedikit warna madu yang ditutupi oleh suatu lapisan sewarna kabut, dan bagian kelopak matanya yang memiliki bekas luka jahit, Tetsurou tidak bisa mengelak lagi.“Kau mengenalnya, anak muda?” Tentara itu bertanya lagi dan Tetsurou bergeming sama sekali.“Tsukki?”A Haikyuu Commissioned Fanfiction for Wereng. World War II!AU.Happy Reading





	Commit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate. Commissioned works for Wereng. This publication already permitted.

“Aku ingin kembali ke Sendai.”

Tetsurou sedang menyusun barang saat tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara padanya.

“Kau dengar aku, ‘kan? Aku ingin kembali ke Sendai.” Kei menuntut.

 Tetsurou mendengkus. Kei semakin jadi pemaksa sejak Akiteru berkunjung ke tempat mereka seminggu yang lalu. Semalam, Kei juga membahas ini sebelum tidur namun Tetsurou tidak mendengarkan—Tetsurou tidak mau dirinya bertengkar terus dengan Kei.

“Kenapa?” Tetsurou tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak mendengar, maka dengan nada bosan dia bertanya.

“Bukannya aku sudah bilang? Di sini aku hanya menyusahkan.” Kei menjawab cepat sembari meremas lengan bajunya.

“Kau sama sekali tidak—“

“Aku ini menyusahkan, akui saja.”

Kei buang muka. Tetsurou lagi-lagi mendengkus tak suka.

Tetsurou bisa saja membantah. Dia maklum dengan kondisi Kei yang sekarang, yang sudah cacat sekembalinya dari tanah perang. Tangan kanannya yang terpaksa diamputasi, semakin hari, membuat lelaki itu frustrasi.

“Lagipula, Tokyo tidak aman.” Kei kemudian mendekat dan menyentuh bekas luka di kening Tetsurou; luka yang didapat Tetsurou ketika harus pontang-panting menyelamatkan Kei yang histeris akibat serangan Sekutu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Wajah Kei semakin muram dan Kuroo semakin tak sanggup untuk menatap matanya. “Aku hanya menjadi bebanmu ketika kita mengevakuasi diri. Aku tidak bisa membantumu membawa apapun—cih, bahkan membuka pintu bunker pun aku tak sanggup.”

Tetsurou pun menghela napas. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Kei akan mengeluhkan situasi ini.

“Aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkanmu lagi.” ucap Kei sedih. “Aku mohon, Kuroo- _san_ , izinkan aku kembali ke Sendai.”

“Tidak akan.”

“Kuroo- _san_!” Kei membentak, matanya yang terbelalak menatap Tetsurou. “Aku tidak mau berbicara padamu lagi!”

“Ah, silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli.” Tetsurou balik menatapnya lelah, membuat Kei kembali memalingkan wajah dan mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya ke depan.

Lucu. Tetsurou hampir saja ingin menciumnya.

Kuroo kembali menyusun barang, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Kei yang lagi-lagi merajuk padanya.

“Kuroo- _san_ harus percaya padaku kalau Sendai lebih aman daripada Tokyo.” Dengan suara gemetar, Kei kembali bersuara. “Situasi di sana lebih terkendali daripada di sini.”

_Ah, sial. Kalimat itu lagi._

Tetsurou sudah bosan dengan kalimat itu. Setiap kali Kei menuntut ingin pulang, dia pasti mengatakannya lagi seolah tak peduli dengan Tetsurou yang akan selalu menyangkalnya. Mungkin ini kali keseratus Kei mengatakan kalimat itu—Tetsurou sudah bosan dan tak tahan lagi.

Tetsurou menghela napas sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin Kei benar— Tetsurou seharusnya percaya. Tetsurou juga sudah lelah menimbang-nimbang harus melepas Kei atau tidak. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun Tetsurou menolak, Kei selalu akan kembali memintanya lagi.

Kei di Sendai pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Tetsurou menghela napasnya berat.

“Kuroo- _san_ —“

“Baiklah.” Tetsurou menyela, memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia meraih pundak Kei dan merematnya pelan. “Kau.. ah, sebenarnya aku tidak mau bilang ini padamu. Tapi, uh, kau boleh kembali ke Sendai.”

Wajah Kei mendadak cerah. Bahkan kedua bola matanya sampai membulat, seolah bekas luka jahit yang membuat kelopak matanya sedikit turun, tidak mengganggu sama sekali.

“Akan kucarikan kendaraanmu untuk kembali ke Sendai,” ucap Tetsurou lagi.

“Sungguh?! Kau benar-benar tidak bermaksud lain, ‘kan?”

“Kau sudah kuizinkan pulang dan kau masih tak percaya padaku?” Tetsurou mengurut pangkal hidungnya, mendramatisir suasana. “Aku melakukan ini karena aku sayang padamu, kau tahu?’

“Terima kasih banyak, Kuroo- _san_!”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Kei kembali tersenyum lebar.

Tetsurou pun yakin dengan pilihannya untuk membiarkan Kei pulang ke Sendai.

* * *

Sudah berlalu dua hari sejak Kei meninggalkan Tetsurou untuk kembali ke Sendai, meski sejujurnya sampai detik ini Tetsurou masih tak rela.

Sekarang Sendai tidak seaman kedengarannya. Meski tidak sefatal Tokyo, Sendai juga tetap jadi titik di mana bom kadang berjatuhan. Propaganda terus terjadi, bom-bom kecil terus meledak meski tidak pernah memakan korban banyak. Sialnya, sejak Kei meninggalkan Tokyo, Sendai semakin sering terdengar beritanya di radio.

Tetsurou semakin risau. Dadanya sakit, dimakan sesal karena sudah membiarkan Kei pergi dari dekatnya. Tetsurou jadi selalu memikirkan lelaki itu. Tetsurou kalut. Tiap detik Tetsurou terus memikirkan Kei, mengharapkan lelaki itu memberi kabar. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi Kei benar-benar seperti ingin membuatnya gila.

_Kei. Kei. Kei._

Nama itu menghantui kepalanya, berputar-putar tak berhenti seperti ingin menyiksanya dengan  khayalan gila dan tak percaya, kalau tanah yang pernah melepaskan Kei untuk pergi berperang sampai kehilangan tangannya.

Tetsurou baru menutup toko ketika radio di dekat dinding tiba-tiba saja berkresek kasar. Tetsurou buru-buru mendekat dan mengeraskan volume suara satu-satunya benda yang menjadi penghubung Tetsurou dengan dunia luar.

Napas Tetsurou tercekat. Ludah yang ditelan hampir membuat dirinya tersedak.

_[Sendai hancur—]_

Tetsurou kemudian jatuh di atas lututnya.  Badannya gemetaran. Air mata membendung di pelupuk matanya.

_[—korban jiwa—]_

‘Tidak mungkin,’ Tetsurou meyakinkan diri.

Tetsurou yakin telinganya salah dengar. Dia tidak percaya dengan telinganya sendiri.

Berita tadi, berita yang baru saja ia dengar, adalah dusta, hanya isapan jempol semata.

Berita palsu, hanya propaganda untuk membuat kericuhan—Sendai tidak hancur.

_[Sendai dihancurkan! Sendai dihancurkan!]_

“Tidak mungkin!” Tetsurou meraung sembari membanting radio itu hingga tidak ada lagi suara manusia dari dalam benda itu yang terdengar, hanya kresak berisik yang membuat sakit telinga. “Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!”

Tetsurou berharap ini cuma mimpi buruknya saja.

Tetsurou hanya bisa mempercayai satu hal.

“Kei masih hidup.”

* * *

Tetsurou tidak bisa menahan diri. Sudah hampir tiga hari dan tidak ada kabar dari Kei yang terdengar.

Tetsurou tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Radio terus mengumumkan nama dan jumlah korban yang berhasil dikenali dan Tetsurou semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memastikan keselamatan Kei dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

“Aku harus pergi.” Dia terus merapal kalimat itu sambil berkemas dan mengunci tokonya. Tetsurou segera berlari, terburu-buru pergi ke stasiun yang bisa membawanya ke Sendai. Hatinya tak putus-putus memanjatkan doa, mengharapkan keselamatan Kei supaya Tetsurou bisa berjumpa dengannya.

_Selamat apanya, huh?_

Terdengar gila memang tapi Tetsurou tidak peduli. Tetsurou menolak untuk membayangkan skenario terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada Kei dan yang ia butuh sekarang adalah sebuah kepastian. Tetsurou akan bertemu dengan Kei, merasakan hangat kulitnya dan melihat seringai jelek yang selalu menghias wajahnya.

Kei pasti masih hidup. Tidak ada alasan untuk lelaki itu mati karena bom yang dijatuhkan oleh Sekutu.

Ayolah, Kei selamat dari tenggelamnya kapal Musashi. Tetsurou yakin meski hujan rudal sekalipun, Kei tidak akan tewas begitu saja.

Kei masih hidup.

“Bajingan!” Tetsurou mengumpat dengan napasnya yang masih berantakan begitu ia mendapati stasiun penuh disesaki orang-orang yang panik seperti dirinya. Lelah berlari dan yang ia dapati justru kerumunan manusia dan kericuhan yang terjadi di loket pembelian karcis.

Kerumunannya padat padat. Bahkan dari jauh Tetsurou bisa melihat orang yang saling sikut dan memaki supaya bisa sampai ke loket terlebih dahulu.

Ah, persetan! Prioritasnya sekarang adalah untuk memastikan Kei selamat.

Tetsurou akan melakukan apapun demi bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Dia segera menerjang kerumunan, masuk ke dalam arus manusia yang ditahan oleh para tentara. Punggungnya terdorong, dadanya tersikut. Bau peluh yang menyengat menyakiti hidung. Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga, isak tangis diseritai jerit pilu dari wanita dan pria yang terjepit di tengah kerumunan membuat Tetsurou mual. Tetsurou keras kepala—dirinya menolak mundur. Tetsurou harus mendapatkan tiketnya untuk pergi ke Sendai.

_Persetan, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kei._

Badan kurus Tetsurou berhasil menyelip hingga ke tengah-tengah kerumunan sebelum ia mendengar satu kali letusan senjata ditembakkan ke langit. Petugas menyelip ke antara kerumunan, bermaksud untuk meredakan kericuhan. Kerumunan sama sekali tak bergeming dengan peringatan itu.

“BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA!”

Tidak ada lagi jerit atau teriakan marah dari kerumunan di mana Tetsurou terjebak. Kerumunan membeku dan Tetsurou terhimpit tepat di tengah-tengah. Adrenalin tidak lagi menguasai tubuhnya. Bekas sikutan yang mengenai tubuh kurusnya kemudian berdenyut, sehingga terasa lebih sakit lagi.

Kemudian, tentara-tentara itu mendorong mundur semua orang yang ada di garis depan sehingga satu demi satu mereka berjatuhan. Tetsurou tak bisa mengelak sehingga terhuyung dan terhempas ke tanah. Tentara-tentara itu menceramahi mereka, penuh dengan makian dan kalimat yang menjijikkan, lalu dengan bentakan penuh emosi, tentara-tentara itu kemudian menyuruh Tetsurou dan lainnya untuk berbaris.

Antrian begitu panjang. Dari tempat Tetsurou, loket karcis bahkan sudah tak kelihatan. Kemungkinan untuk berangkat jadi semakin kecil.

_Aku akan tetap pergi._

Tibalah saat untuk Tetsurou untuk membeli karcisnya, ketika seorang tentara masuk ke dalam loket dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang penjual karcis. Wajah sang penjual karcis memucat, dia kemudian menatap Tetsurou yang masih menyodorkan uang lewat lubang kecil yang membatasi loket dan dirinya, penuh iba.

“Maaf sekali, Tuan. Tidak ada tumpangan menuju Sendai. Stasiun Sendai hancur dan belum ada perbaikan di sana.“

 Sang penjaga karcis kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf dan kericuhan pun segera pecah di belakang punggung Tetsurou.

Tetsurou meremas uang di tangan dengan emosi. Rasa sakit memukul dadanya keras-keras, seperti sedang menghina Tetsurou yang sial.

_Kenapa aku membiarkan Tsukishima pergi?_

Dari awal seharusnya Tetsurou harusnya menahan kepergian Kei. Dia tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan seperti ini kalau Kei ada di sini.

_Kenapa aku tidak menahan Kei saja di sini?_

Tetsurou tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memastikan keselamatan Kei pada saat ini.

_Dasar, Sekutu bajingan._

 Tetsurou harus berjumpa dengan  Kei.

Tetsurou ingin bertemu dengan Kei.

_Harus._

Tetsurou tercekat.

_Harus pergi._

Tetsurou harus pergi. Tetsurou hanya harus memikirkan cara lain. Karena Tetsurou yakin, Kei pasti masih hidup.

_Aku tidak akan berhenti di sini._

Tetsurou ingin bertemu dengan Kei.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak berlalu sejak Sendai diluluhlantahkan Sekutu. Menurut kabar, stasiun Sendai masih hancur; hanya kendaraan tentara saja yang bisa pulang dan pergi ke sana.

Satu bulan berlalu dan tidak satu hari pun Tetsurou bisa lalu dengan tenang. Dia yakin Kei masih ada di sana, meski kabar tentang keselamatan lelaki itu belum ada terdengar.

“Aku mohon.”

Tetsurou tidak tahu harus berapa lagi lama dia harus membungkuk seperti ini. Sudah satu bulan dia mengemis begini dan Tetsurou masih tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari mulut Sawamura Daichi, tentara kenalannya yang nyaris datang beberapa kali seminggu untuk mengurus bantuan dari Tokyo ke Sendai. Daichi selalu menolak meski ia tak pernah bisa memberikan alasan pasti kenapa Tetsurou tidak bisa ikut dengannya, tidak peduli dengan berapa jumlah uang yang Tetsurou tawarkan supaya dirinya bisa menumpang untuk pergi ke Sendai.

 “Aku mohon!” Tetsurou mendesak sampai air matanya turun.

Tetsurou frustrasi. Jika hari ini pun dia masih tidak bisa mendapatkan tumpangan, Tetsurou tidak tahu harus melakukan  apalagi. Diam menunggu saja jelas tidak ada gunanya tapi untuk mencaritahu pun, Tetsurou tidak punya jalan. Hanya Daichi harapan terakhirnya.

Tetsurou mendengar helaan napas Daichi.

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu keras kepala,” kata Daichi. Dia menepuk bahu Tetsurou, memintanya untuk tegap kembali. “Bukannya di Sendai kau tidak punya siapa-siapa—“

“Ada! Ke-Kekasihku ada di sana! Sebulan yang lalu dia kembali ke Sendai dan sampai detik ini dia tidak memberi kabar padaku! Aku hanya ingin memastikan keselamatannya.”

“Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku, ‘kan?!”  Tetsurou melompat dan Daichi terperanjat hingga kakinya melompat ke belakang. Tetsurou pun membungkuk kembali, “Izinkan aku ikut denganmu, Sawamura!”

“...”

Lagi-lagi, Daichi diam saja.

Sekarang apa? Kenapa Daichi diam saja?

_Apa dia mau aku bertekuk lutut padanya?_

_“_ Aku mohon—“

“Aku mengerti.” Daichi menyela seraya mendengus, menghentikan Tetsurou yang hampir menekuk lututnya. Dia kemudian merangkul Tetsurou. “Ikut denganku, tengah malam ini.”

“K-kau serius?”

“Yah, kami kekurangan relawan.” Daichi melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum penuh makna. “Kalau kau punya tenaga untuk memohon padaku seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak bantu kami saja?”

Badan Tetsurou kembali membungkuk dan dengan suara lantang dia berseru, “Terima kasih banyak!”

Tetsurou tidak pernah merasa sebersyukur ini.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Sendai menghabiskan waktu setengah hari lamanya. Pun tidak sampai di pusat kota, Daichi justru menurunkan Tetsurou di salah satu tempat pengungsian untuk bantu-bantu tentara dan masyarakat setempat

Tetsurou diberikan perintah apa-apa oleh tentara asli Sendai itu. Begitu Daichi meninggalkannya di salah satu tenda, tanpa basa-basi Tetsurou segera diberi seragam dan  dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu tim untuk melanjutkan pencarian warga yang hilang. 

Napas Tetsurou tercekat. Di luar pengungsian, kemana pun mata memandang, tempat itu adalah timbunan reruntuhan. Rumah dan kuil hancur karena gosong terbakar, bahkan tidak sedikit yang sudah menjadi abu dan sudah rata dengan tanah. Meski sudah satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, Tetsurou masih bisa mencium asap yang membuat dirinya ingin muntah. Tanah lapang yang jadi tempat pembaringan sementara para jenazah pun menguarkan aroma tak sedap.

“Apa kalian pernah menemukan seseorang yang masih hidup?” Tetsurou bertanya untuk berbasa-basi, saat dia membantu sekelompok tentara membereskan puing-puing bangunan yang masih menumpuk asal di mana-mana.

“Ha, sayangnya tidak. Jangankan hidup, kami justru lebih banyak menemukan yang tidak utuh seperti—”

Tetsurou tercekat. Untuk sedetik, Tetsurou merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tetsurou memilih untuk menjadi tuli untuk sejenak, dirinya ketakutan.

Tetsurou ngeri. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk dari peristiwa ini.

_Kei yang mati._

“... Tsukishima,” Tetsurou berbisik.

“Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroo- _san_?”

Tetsurou terdiam.

Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan Kei.

“Kuroo- _san_?”

Bahu Tetsurou diguncang keras. Tetsurou berkedip, ditarik ke dunia nyata, kembali mendapati reruntuhan dan wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu, bukan punggung Kei yang perlahan-lahan menjauh, tak tergapai, sekeras apapun usaha Tetsurou untuk mengejarnya.

“Y-Ya?” Tetsurou menyahut terbata-bata.

“Kau tiba-tiba melamun. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa.”

“A-aku tidak... apa-apa, haha.” Tetsurou menelan ludahnya gugup. “Ti-tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.”

“Sungguh?”

“Su-sungguh.”

“Kalau begitu, ayo bantu aku angkat kayu yang ini.”

“O-oke.”

_Berpikirlah positif, Bodoh!_

Tetsurou menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dengan kesal. Tetsurou harus yakin kalau dia masih punya kemungkinan untuk berjumpa Kei dalam keadaan hidup dan bernapas.

_Kei masih hidup._

Tetsurou menghapus kata menyerah dari kamusnya.

* * *

Tidak satu hari dan Tetsurou kabur dari pengungsian itu; melakukan pencarian pada Tsukishima.

 Tetsurou bertanya tentang Kei kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Dengan deskripsi seadanya, dia menjabarkan Kei sebagai laki-laki yang punya tinggi badan mirip dengannya, berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna madu, berkacamata dan hanya tinggal memiliki satu lengan saja. Tetsurou tidak menghitung lagi siapa saja yang sudah ditanyainya—sampai detik ini, Tetsurou tidak menemukan siapapun yang mengenal Kei.

Dahulu, Tetsurou pernah mengunjungi Sendai sekali. Dia masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana pemandangan kota dan jalan-jalannya sebelum menjadi reruntuhan seperti ini.

Namun, sekarang Tetsurou tidak bisa lagi mengingat mana toko mana tempat hiburan atau tempat apapun. Semakin jauh Tetsurou menyusuri kota itu, semakin Tetsurou mendapati kehancuran yang semakin tidak bisa kenali awal mula bentuknya.

“Ah, permisi, _Onee-san_! Apa kau pernah bertemu lelaki berambut pirang—tingginya kurang lebih sama sepertiku!” Tetsurou menunggu tapi  gadis itu justru membisu, menatap Tetsurou jijik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

“Namanya, Tsukishima Kei—“

“Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak kenal. Permisi.”

Gadis itu kemudian berlalu saja. Tetsurou hendak mengejarnya namun kakinya menyandung bonggol kayu yang setengah bagiannya sudah hangus terbakar, membuat dirinya jatuh terjerembab tanpa sempat melindungi tubuhnya. Wajahnya mendarat terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya menyeret tanah yang kering. Hidungnya bercumbu langsung dengan kerikil kecil.

“Sial!” Tetsurou mengumpat sambil meludahkan tanah yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. “Sial! Sial! Sial!”

Tetsurou frustrasi. Adrenalin yang membakar semangatnya lenyap. Hatinya menjerit, meminta Tetsurou untuk menyudahi semua omong kosong mencari Kei.

_Tidak ada._

_Tidak ada!_

_Tsukishima Kei tidak ada!_

Bukannya bertemu dengan Kei, Tetsurou justru selalu menemukan kenihilan. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak tentang Kei yang dicarinya. Pencarian Tetsurou tidak ubahnya seperti menegakkan benang basah.

_Mungkin benar. Mungkin Kei sudah mati._

“Tidak, tidak, tidak,” Tetsurou bergumam. Masih menempel dengan tanah, kepalanya menggeleng. “Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!” Tangannya terkepal lagi dan kuku-kukunya mengais tanah. Giginya bergemeletuk, menahan emosi yang membuat dadanya terbakar.

Tidak ada yang mati.

Tetsurou menghantamkan kepalanya ke tanah, berulang-ulang, mengutuk diri karena bisa-bisa berpikiran buruk di situasi seperti ini.

_Tolol! Tolol! Tolol!_

Kei pasti masih hidup.

_Mana mungkin bisa._

Dan kedua tangan Tetsurou bergetar pelan. Tetsurou tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dirinya takut; dia tidak sanggup jika dia harus berhadapan dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi.

Entah sudah seberapa jauh Tetsurou mencari dan dirinya masih belum menemukan Kei atau siapapun yang mengenalnya.

_Bagaimana kalau benar Kei sudah mati?_

Sekelebat pikiran itu kemudian membuat Tetsurou membeku. Napasnya tercekat. Dadanya sesak. Bola mata Tetsurou terbelalak. Dia merengut dadanya, memukul-mukulnya, mengusir sesak—melampiaskan amarahnya pada diri sendiri. Tetsurou tahu, ini salahnya; dia yang membiarkan Kei kembali ke Sendai. Tetsurou yang memilih untuk melepas Kei dengan dalih untuk membuat Kei bahagia.

_Tenanglah, sialan! Kei masih hidup._

Tetsurou tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia mengutuk diri. Seharusnya, hari itu, Tetsurou tidak perlu mengabulkan permintaan Kei. Tetsurou seharusnya menolak permintaan itu, membiarkan Kei merajuk padanya. Tidak berbicara dengan lelaki itu dalam satu hari tidak akan terasa sesakit perasaannya sekarang.

Sulit bagi Tetsurou untuk mempercayai kalau Kei masih hidup.

Tetsurou tidak mengerti. Kenapa mempercayai hal sesederhana itu begitu sulit sekali?

_Tenanglah, Tetsurou!_

Perlahan, Tetsurou kembali bangkit, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berdiri lagi di atas kedua kakinya yang gemetar akibat kekurangan energi. Dia hanya perlu bangkit dan bertanya pada lebih banyak orang lagi tentang keberadaan Kei.

Namun, belum sepenuhnya berdiri, Tetsurou kembali jatuh. Kakinya tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tetsurou tahu dia sudah letih. Badannya sudah menjerit, meminta untuk berhenti.

Tapi, Kei belum ditemukan.

Jejak lelaki itu masih tak bisa Tetsurou temukan.

Tetsurou masih belum menemukan siapapun yang mengetahui keberadaan Kei.

Tetsurou tidak ingin usaha jadi sia-sia.

Kei harus ditemukan, entah bagaimana pun caranya.

Dan perlahan, Tetsurou mencoba untuk bangkit kembali. Dia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk berdiri. Lututnya bergetar hebat. Sudut bibirnya digigit. Keringat dingin membanjiri kening. Tangan dan jemarinya ikut gemetaran.

_Bertahanlah._

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Tetsurou bisa kembali berdiri teguh di atas kakinya. Tetsurou menunggu hingga pening yang membuat kepalanya seperti terapung-apung sirna.

_Aku pasti bisa._

Tetsurou meremas dadanya, menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat di rongga di mana jantungnya berdetak.

_Kei pasti akan kutemukan._

Tetsurou melangkahkan kakinya, satu demi satu meski harus tertatih-tatih. Tetsurou tidak mau harus jatuh lagi. Tetsurou tidak ingin gagal.

Tetsurou ingin bertemu dengan Kei.

“TSUKISHIMA!”

Untuk sekali itu, biar saja dunia mendengar teriakan Tetsurou yang mencari Tsukishima Kei, bagian jiwanya yang kini tengah menghilang.

***

Percuma.

Memang tidak banyak pengungsian yang Tetsurou kunjungi namun tidak ada satu pun dari pengungsian itu yang mencatat keberadaan Kei. Rumah sakit atau markas militer pun  tidak satu pun yang mencatat nama Kei dalam daftar mereka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tetsurou berhasil menemukan kediaman Tsukishima. Namun, sama seperti rumah lainnnya, bangunan itu pun sudah hancur, hanya tersisa puing-puingnya yang gosong terbakar. Tetsurou juga sudah mendengar jika Tsukishima Akiteru sudah tewas, bukan di Sendai, melainkan saat menjalankan tugas untuk membawa Kamikaze di detik-detik terakhir sebelum Jepang menyatakan untuk menyerah terhadap Sekutu.

Kei masih terdengar kabarnya. Meski kecil, Tetsurou masih menganggap bahwa Kei masih hidup.

Tetsurou bingung harus mencari ke mana lagi. Tetsurou tidak mau menambah lebar kawasan pencariannya. Masih ada pengungsian yang belum dikunjunginya tapi Tetsurou tidak mungkin membohongi dirinya sendiri—Tetsurou sudah putus asa.

Hilangnya Kei sudah seperti ditelan bumi. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan lelaki itu.

  _Jangan-jangan Kei sudah mengirim surat ke Tokyo untuk mengabariku?_

Tetsurou hampir menyunggingkan senyum. Dia membayangkan surat dari Kei. Tetsurou yakin, lelaki bermulut sinis itu pasti tidak akan menulis panjang-panjang—mungkin hanya akan setengah kertas atau mungkin beberapa kalimat saja atau bahkan hanya tulisan ‘Aku sudah sampai, Kuroo- _san_. Terima kasih’.

Tetsurou hampir tertawa kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia ada di pengungsian umum, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal, menumpang istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya

 Maaf saja, Tetsurou tidak mau dicap sebagai orang sinting. Mau bilang apa Tetsurou nanti kalau salah satu kenalan  Kei yang ada di penampungan ini melihat dia tertawa sendiri?

Alih-alih tertawa, Tetsurou lantas menenggak habis isi botol minumnya.

“Tolong beri jalan! Tolong beri jalan!”

Sekelompok tentara baru turun dari kaki bukit. Mereka baru saja menelusuri bekas perkampungan dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa jenazah seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tetsurou meringis kemudian mengatupkan tangannya, mendoakan siapapun yang kali ini ditemukan semoga tenang arwahnya.

Tetsurou lalu melihat semburat yang menghias langit.

_Ah, sudah waktunya untuk pergi._

Tetsurou melirik sekali lagi tanah lapang di mana mayat-mayat itu dibaringkan bersama dengan mayat tak beridentitas lainnya, yang  hanya diselimuti oleh kain putih yang sudah dinodai oleh darah yang mengering dan lendir yang menguning, juga kerayapan belatung dan lalat berterbangan di atasnya.

Tetsurou beranjak dari batu yang didudukinya dan dengan langkah cepat, dia menghampiri tanah lapang di mana mayat-mayat dibaringkan oleh para tentara, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian hari ini dengan melihat jenazah-jenazah itu.

Tetsurou mengamati satu demi satu wajah pias mayat-mayat itu, yang sebagian sudah tidak ada lagi warnanya. Bahkan ada satu mayat yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah membusuk. Sebagian wajahnya hancur, sementara sisi wajahnya yang lain mulai berlubang di makan ulat. Tengkuk Tetsurou meremang, dia berdesis jijik.

Tentara itu membuka kain putih yang menutup wajah yang mereka bawa.

“Kau mengenalnya?” Tetsurou menguping, mendengar percakapan tentara-tentara itu.

“Tidak. Sebaiknya kita data dulu—ah, kau ingat tidak, tempo hari ada juga satu mayat berambut kepirangan seperti ini! Mayat tentara yang dibawa dari Tokyo—”

Tubuh Tetsurou membeku. Napasnya segera tersendat.

Kepirangan? Tentara?

_Tsukishima_?

Matanya terbelalak, melotot lebar-lebar. Kedua bahunya melemas. Tas di pundak sampai jatuh ke tanah. Dengan langkah tertatih, Tetsurou menghampiri tentara-tentara itu.

Bibir Tetsurou gemetaran. “Tidak mungkin,” bisiknya.

Lutut dan jemari di tangannya turut bergetar, merasakan tremor akibat kepanikan dan takut yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Tetsurou sekuat tenaga membatalkan asumsi terburuk yang dibuat otaknya.

_Tidak, bukan! Bukan dia!_

Di luar keinginannya, Tetsurou melangkahi mayat di depan kakinya, berjalan menuju mayat yang baru dibaringkan oleh para tentara.

“Tsukki...” Tetsurou ketakutan menyebut nama itu. Air matanya menetes, satu demi satu dan menderas seiring Tetsurou mendekat. Kakinya yang gemetaran kemudian tak sengaja menyandung tangan mayat yang kaku, hingga Tetsurou terjerembab, kembali jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu mencumbu tanah.

“Tsukki...” Tetsurou berdiri namun jatuh lagi. Kakinya yang gemetar tidak mau diajak berdiri. Tetsurou pun merangkak—persetan dengan harga dirinya.

Tetsurou melihat mayat itu, mendapati tidak ada jenazah itu tidak memiliki lengan kanannya. Bagian tubuhnya yang lain masih utuh, meski sudah mulai membusuk dan kerubungi ulat dan lalat. Kakinya sudah jadi arang; hitam, tertekuk, dan mengeriput.

“Tsukki?”

Tetsurou mungkin salah mengenali jenazah.

Siapapun mayat yang ada di depan mata Tetsurou saat ini bukan Tsukishima Kei, bagian jiwanya masih belum dia temukan.

“Kau mengenalnya, anak muda?”

Tetsurou tahu; dirinya tidak bisa menyangkal lagi. Ketika Tetsurou melihat satu-satunya bolamata yang tersisa di wajah itu, yang membelalak dengan bagian tengahnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar, menyisihkan sedikit warna madu yang ditutupi oleh suatu lapisan sewarna kabut, dan bagian kelopak matanya yang memiliki bekas luka jahit, Tetsurou tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

“Kau mengenalnya, anak muda?” Tentara itu bertanya lagi dan Tetsurou bergeming sama sekali.

 “Tsukki?” Tetsurou malah mengguncang jenazah itu, membuat belatung yang mengerubungi bagian yang busuk, berjatuhan ke tanah. “Kau bukan Tsukki, kan?”

_Kei seharusnya masih hidup._

“’Kan?”

_Seharusnya aku melarangnya pergi._

“Iya kan? Kau bukan Tsukishima Kei, ‘kan?” Tetsurou merengut sisa kain yang masih menempel di tubuh yang mulai membusuk itu.

_Kenapa aku membiarkan dia pergi?_

“Jawab aku! Kau bukan Tsukishima, ‘kan?”

_Ini semua salahku._

“Anak muda, tolong—“ Tentara itu menarik bahu Tetsurou, menuntun Tetsurou untuk menjauh.

_Salahku._

_Semuanya salahku._

**_Aku yang bersalah atas kematian Kei._ **

Tetsurou menampik tangan tentara yang ingin menariknya menjauh. “Pergi sana!”

“Kuasai dirimu, anak muda—“

“Tsukishima belum mati!” Tetsurou meraung. Matanya galak menatap sang tentara berbadan bongsor. Tapi, air matanya makin deras mengucur. “Dia bukan Tsukishima, ‘kan?”

“...”

“Jawab aku.” Tetsurou merengut kerah sang tentara. “Dia bukan Tsukishima, ‘kan?!”

Sang tentara tetap bungkam. Tetsurou mendorong tentara itu kasar.

“Tenangkan dirimu!!”

“Diam kau, sialan!” Di luar kendalinya, Tetsurou melayangkan tinju pada tentara itu dan hampir saja mengenainya kalau dua tentara lain tidak datang untuk mencekal Tetsurou.

“Tsukishima belum mati! Tsukishima belum mati! Belum mati!!!”

Tetsurou tidak tahu harus berbohong bagaimana lagi. Tidak salah lagi, jenazah itu adalah Tsukishima—Tsukishima Kei, bagian jiwanya, yang dia cari selama ini.

 

***

            Malam itu, Tetsurou mengurungkan niat untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Dia menunggu hingga jenazah yang lebih dari setengah jumlahnya tak diketahui identitasnya itu di kremasi massal, di sebuah lubang besar.

            Tetsurou tidak bisa mengambil abu dan tulang-belulang yang tersisa dari Kei. Tetsurou tidak punya berkas untuk mengklaim bahwa Kei adalah saudaranya, meski hanya untuk berpura-pura.

            Dan di sinilah sekarang Tetsurou. Bersama dengan pengungsi lain mengerubungi lubang besar dimana ratusan mayat yang sudah busuk ditumpuk menjadi satu untuk dibakar. Dada Tetsurou sakit melihat Kei dicampakkan ke dalam lubang, bersatu dengan  mayat lain yang sudah berulat. Tetsurou tidak bisa marah, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah.

            Minyak disiram di sekeliling lubang dan di atas jenazah. Api disulut dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terisak. Tetsurou hanya mampu menatap api perlahan membesar dan asap yang perlahan membumbung tinggi ke langit, menyebar aroma busuk terbakar yang menyakiti hidung.

            Tetsurou tidak mampu lagi untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya sakit, dadanya perih. Bernapas pun rasanya semakin sulit.

            Seseorang menepuk bahu Tetsurou dan begitu dia berbalik, Tetsurou menemukan Daichi di belakangnya. Daichi kemudian menarik Tetsurou untuk menjauh dari kerumunan.

            “Kekasihmu ada di sana?” tanyanya dengan suara pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

            “Iya. Tsukki ada di sana.” Wajah Tetsurou berpaling, menyembunyikan bola matanya yang kembali banjir oleh air matanya.

            “Aku turut berduka.” Daichi bergumam. Dia menepuk Tetsurou penuh simpati. Detik itu juga satu per satu air mata Tetsurou jatuh ke pipinya. “Kau jangan menyerah, oke?”

Tetsurou tidak ingin mendengar simpati apapun.

            Hatinya terluka dan tidak akan pernah sembuh karena Tsukishima Kei, belahan jiwanya, sudah lenyap diledakkan bom milik Sekutu.

 

### 終わり

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu uwu)b


End file.
